


Sunday Mornings

by Kazevita



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Rin, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazevita/pseuds/Kazevita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets a rude wake up call by the sun, but finds his boyfriend snuggled next to him on his own bunk. Rin gets caught being affectionate, tickling and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeiMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiMaxwell/gifts).



> This is my first fic for the Free! fandom and a fill for the **Free! Kink Meme**
> 
> It was also written for my lovely Kei! Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> The prompt can be found here: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1985.html?thread=2737601

Rin woke with a groan, squinting his eyes. A beam of morning light had managed to slip through the curtains of the window on the far side of his dorm room and was now shining directly onto his face. Safe to say, this was not how he had wanted to wake up this morning. 

He went to flip onto his other side as an easy fix to his little predicament only to discover he was not alone. Oh right, today was Sunday.

A while back when he and Nitori were a few weeks into their still relatively new relationship and the complications that came with dating your roommate started to make themselves know, they had both come to the decision that they could only sleep with one another on Saturday nights. They didn’t need anyone else walking in on them in compromising positions because either Rin or Nitori were late to swim practice. Again. He still can’t meet the captain’s eyes in the locker room to this day and that had happened weeks ago! Also come Sunday morning neither swimmer had class or practice they could be accidentally late for due to more interesting activities.

Well there was swim practice, just not _morning_ swim practice.

The day when they didn’t have practice would be the day that Seijuurou graduated and was no longer the captain of the Samezuka swim team.

So for their foreseeable future as a couple, the only morning they both had no obligations to attend to before noon was Sunday, which explained why his boyfriend was doing a wonderful impression of a spoon, with his back curled snugly to Rin’s front.

Rin peeked over the other boy’s shoulder very slowly as to not accidentally bump it and wake his roommate who was probably still asleep. Holding himself up by the support of one elbow, Rin peered down to see the easy rise and fall of the smaller boy’s chest proving that he was indeed asleep.

Heaving a long sigh, Rin carefully lowered himself back down to the mattress. With Nitori still slumbering his options were very limited. Maybe if he just shut his eyes and tried to pretend the light wasn’t shining _directly_ into his face he could fool himself into falling back asleep. Rin inhaled deeply before slowly closing his eyes. 

Yeah, that wasn’t going to work.

In a last attempt to catch a few more minutes of sleep without waking his bedmate, Rin lifted his arm to cover his eyes only to realize mid-lift that the arm he had just raised had previously been resting innocently over Nitori’s waist. His arm was now suspended in the air as he held his breath in an attempt to make no further movements that could potentially wake his boyfriend.

Normally he wouldn’t be so sensitive about something like this, but when Nitori had come back to the room last night, presumably from the school’s library, he had been completely exhausted. Before Rin could even ask how his day had been, Nitori had pleaded with Rin to just let him sleep. This in and of itself had caused warning bells to ring in Rin’s head as Nitori knew this was the only day out of the week that they could be truly intimate with one another. Nitori was also always the one to instigate their time together from the beginning, but Rin knew now was not the time to switch things up on his roommate.

This was not to say that Rin didn’t fully enjoy their times of intimacy, but Nitori had a bit more outward enthusiasm when compared to Rin. So when his boyfriend had made the mumbled request, Rin decided to call it a night much earlier than usual and instead choose to hunker down with Nitori on his bunk for the evening. Within minutes the smaller boy had been lost to the world and snoring softly. Rin had rolled his eyes affectionately at his exhausted boyfriend and dozed off himself a few moments later.

With the memory of Nitori’s utterly fatigued state just the night before, Rin gazed down at the other boy’s face once more to confirm that he hadn’t woken him by moving his arm. To his relief Nitori was still sleeping soundly next to him.

A few minutes passed in silence as Rin resigned himself to his fate; staying in bed till Nitori woke naturally. God only knows the kid needed all the sleep he could get from pulling so many all-nighters this past week.

Nitori suddenly shifted further back, his bottom moving deeper into the cradle Rin’s hips created. Rin then became acutely aware to his ever-present morning wood, which was now pressed intimately into Nitori’s rump.

Groaning internally, Rin tried to conjure up the most unappealing images he could muster in an attempt to dispel his now very noticeable hard on. Rin imagined the horror of Seijuurou walking in on them again, but soon his mind had him picturing situations involving the redhead and Nitori that were everything but unappealing. Though they did make his cock throb all the harder.

Rin forced his eyes open in order to try and distract himself, but when he did his vision was completely comprised of grey; or more accurately the back of Nitori’s head. He blinked a few times before focusing in on a small brown birthmark on the back of the smaller boy’s neck. As he leaned in closer to inspect the enchanting dot, Rin couldn’t help but notice a distinct smell.

It was Nitori’s natural scent.

Just to confirm his suspicions, Rin’s face came even close to the back of Nitori’s head. The unique smell grew more concentrated the further down his nose traveled until his face was buried into the curve of the smaller boy’s neck. Rin lost himself in the familiar scent and started to rub his nose over the short hairs at the back of Nitori’s neck tenderly until the sound of giggling snap him back to the present.

Nitori had been woken to what felt like someone rubbing his hair on the back of his neck only to quickly discovery that that was indeed what was happening, only that someone was Rin. His eyes widened in shock at the realization due to the fact that Rin had never done something so openly affectionate to him before. The only conclusion he could come up with was that the redhead was under the impression that he was still asleep and would wake up never knowing that Rin had done such a thing. Only Nitori was now very much awake and Rin was slowly getting closer and closer to the nape of his neck.

As he felt Rin’s nose continue to travel down, Nitori focused on controlling his breathing, but then Rin began to rub his nose back in forth slowly across the back of his neck. 

Nitori tried.

Nitori tried really hard.

But no matter his struggles to stifle his laughter a second later a snort escaped and soon after a fit of giggles, as the ticklish sensation from Rin’s constant attentions became too much. Nitori really couldn’t help that his neck was so sensitive, especially when Rin brushed his nose so gently against it. 

Just as he started to gain control of himself, Nitori noticed that Rin was no longer pressed against him. In alarm, Nitori went to turn over only to be forced onto his back by a strong hand to his shoulder.

“How long have you been awake?” Rin snarled, anger being his choice of outlet at being caught unawares.

Nitori’s mouth opened and closed several times before a look of understanding came across his face. The smaller boy kept his eyes locked on the ones above him, as he spoke, “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about Rin-senpai.”

Not expecting such a response, Rin slowly sat back on his heels, confusion marring his face, before he hesitantly replied. 

“What?” 

Not phased in the slightest, Nitori simple offered, “It felt nice. My neck is just really ticklish.”

Rin scoffed before speaking, “Ticklish?”

“Oh, like you aren’t Rin-senpai.”

This time Rin did not reply verbally, but his body was communicating plenty. With his chin raised and shoulders set, Rin appeared to declare that being ticklish was just simply beneath him.

A challenging smirk tugged at the smaller boy’s lips just before he launched himself at Rin. Taken by surprise, Rin’s breath hitched in response to Nitori’s adventurous fingers before he started to retaliate in kind.

Nitori was outmatched.

What he lacked in size and strength, Rin had tenfold and used it to his advantage as the two tumbled around on the older boy’s bed only to end up in a mess of sheets and blankets on the floor moments later.

Rin was ruthless as he reached inside the smaller boy’s shirt to better tickle his sides, which caused Nitori to thrash in vain to escape Rin’s teasing fingers.

“Please Rin-senpai, I can’t ahh-“

As Rin continued to tickled Nitori, he slid in between the smaller boy’s spread thighs to gain better excess to his half covered torso only to find that he was not the only one currently sporting a boner this morning. The little discovered opened up quite a few more possibilities than Rin had initially anticipated when the sun had rudely woken him moments earlier.

Rin couldn’t stop the toothed grin that spread across his face as he deliberately lowered himself until his hips were flush with those of the smaller boy. He then began moving them in slow teasing circles against Nitiori’s obvious arousal.

“Nh, Senapi!”

They both knew the honorifics weren’t necessary, but it still got them hot so Nitori was more than willing to play the part when they became intimate like this. Especially since it was mutually beneficial to getting them both off.

“Touch me,” Nitori panted as he bit his lip in an attempt to stifle the embarrassing mewls spewing from his lips.

“But I am touching you,” Rin reasoned smugly.

All he got in response was a frustrated whine as Nitori continued to shift his hips to try to gain excess to just a bit more friction. Nitori tried thrusting up against Rin in an attempt to increase the other boy’s rhythm, but that only resulted in Rin gradually changing his movements to a slow sensual slide that were quickly driving Nitori insane.

Rin then dropped down onto his elbows, which caused their chests to be pressed tightly against one another. The new position made it much easier for Rin to began peppering sucking kisses and playful nips along the column of Nitori’s throat, reducing the swivel of his hips to barely a crawl.

“I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me,” Rin whispered hotly into Nitori’s ear as he began to pant from supporting the majority of his weight on just his arms.

Nitori simply gapped at Rin, his lust-fogged mind failed to process what he had just said, which left Nitori blinking dumbly up at the other boy. Rin waited a beat, but no reply came from the other boy’s lips.

“If you can’t tell me what you want I guess I’ll just have to figure it out for myself.”

Nitori’s cock looked hard enough to hurt, the tent in the other boy’s sleep shorts was enough proof of his barely contained arousal; though the large wet patch that stained the front of the thin fabric was a nice touch. But all this considered, Rin was not about to give in to Nitori, no matter how hard he begged with his mouth or his body. If Nitori wanted something from Rin, he was going to have to say it for Rin to hear.

Rin gently pressed the heel of his left hand against Nitori’s cloth-covered cock, his right planted firmly on the floor to keep him balanced. As he continued to torture the smaller boy with his hand, Rin unexpectedly crushed his lips to Nitori’s and proceeded to devour them.

Soon Nitori was shamelessly moaning his pleasure against the older boy’s lips as his tongue sought entrance into the other’s mouth. Rin sucked greedily on it, before lightly nipping at the tip, which caused Nitori to release a high-pitched mewl, before slowly trailing his lips and tongue down the boy’s pale throat to nibble along a collarbone.

After Rin was satisfied with the bruise he left there, he slowly began to make his way down the smaller boy’s chest and became quickly distracted when his lips brushed a soft pink nipple. Nitori’s hands reflexively fisted into the redhead’s hair as he gasped for breath at the light touch. Though his nipples were extremely sensitive, Nitori would be lying to say he didn’t love it when Rin decided to torment his chest.

“Please…Oh please!” Nitori was unable to stop the words from coming out as the plea they so obviously were as Rin suddenly wrapped his lips around the puckered flesh and sucked. Rin continued to torture the small bit of skin in his mouth as he increased the pressure of his hand on Nitori’s cock. This combination in turn resulted in Nitori crying out and rolling his hip with the movements of Rin’s hand.

“What,” Rin asked, sounding put upon by Nitori and his continuous begging, “do you want.” He then released the other boy’s nipple and blew a stream of cool air across it. 

“Please don’t stop,” Nitori pleaded as his back arched off the floor, making it look as if he was lifting his chest in offering to Rin. 

Smirking in triumph, Rin took his hand away from the smaller boy’s now leaking cock and began trailing light kisses down the center of his chest, slowly making his way down the teen’s torso.

“No!” Nitori cried out again in frustration at the loss of friction. He then began to squirm away from the older boy’s teasing mouth.

“What do you want?” Rin nearly growled against the soft hairs just above the band of Nitori’s sleeping shorts, ruffling them slightly with his breath. 

“I-I want . . .”

Nitori’s stutter was completely forgivable because the moment he began to talk was the same as when Rin decided to take the edge of his sleeping shorts along with his boxers in between his teeth. His voice then broke off when Rin began to pull them down over his throbbing cock. 

Once free of its cotton confines, Nitori’s cock lay leaking against his stomach, the crown an angry read from denied release. Nitori thought his face couldn’t get any redder, but that was until Rin hovered his mouth mere inches from the tip of his cock, letting him feel the older boy’s every breath against the sensitive head. Unable to watch any long, Nitori hid his face in his hands while letting out a sharp keen as Rin teased the edge of his crown with playful flicks using the tip of his tongue.

Just before Nitori was about to beg for mercy, Rin paused in his maddening ministrations and repeated his question again.

“What do you want?”

With the combination of lust, arousal, and bit of embarrassment, Nitori screamed the only thing that had been running through his head since Rin had first asked him the question.

“I want you to suck me!”

Before Nitori could feel an ounce of shame for spouting such a lewd demand, his cock was enveloped in warm wet heat and his mind effectively clicked off not a moment later. All he could feel was the head of his arousal brushing the back of Rin’s throat and he honestly couldn’t think of anything he had ever experienced in his entire life feeling better.

Rin soon brought his hand into the equation to make up for what his mouth couldn’t reach. Nitori was of average size, but that didn’t mean no effort was required to get the whole thing into his mouth at once. 

In any other situation Nitori would’ve probably noticed Rin blindly reaching into his bottom desk draw, but with so many stimuli battling for his attention, he could do nothing more than thrust helplessly into the other’s working mouth.

Somehow Rin was able to not only reach into the drawer, but was also able to find the tube of lube stored there all while his lips stayed tightly sealed around Nitori’s cock, which as one can imagine kept the smaller boy otherwise preoccupied.

Before Nitori could comprehend what was happening, a lubed finger was stroking back and forth over his entrance, attempting to loosen the tight muscle. The simple tease made Nitori acutely aware of jus how empty he felt and the need to be filled became all encompassing.

As Rin started to push one finger inside, Nitori’s head smacked back against the floor, the sensation of being stretched never seized to amaze him. Every time felt like the first and Nitori relished the feeling with abandon.

Soon one finger became two, Rin quickly meeting little resistance. He was able to easily thrust both fingers in and out completely a few moments later as he continued to suck the smaller boy’s cock vigorously. Rin then crocked his fingers with practiced proficiency, effortlessly finding the small bundle of nerves that drove Nitori half insane when stroked.

Once the spot was found, Rin gave just a few gentle caresses against the sensitive gland, which caused Nitori to start moaning and whining almost continuously while his hips started to thrust up to meet Rin’s fingers. The sheets which had tumbled down with them from the bed were now firmly within the smaller boy’s grasp as he began to shake his head side to side, mouth wide and gasping, clear signs of his impending orgasm.

Rin slowly began to lift his mouth from the other boy’s cock, but at the last moment he gave the tender head a light nip before swallowing Nitori whole, which forced the smaller boy tumbling off the edge with a loud cry. 

“Ri-innnn!” 

It was the only time when Nitori ever slipped up on his name. Forced to omit the “senpai” out of necessity when he was in such a euphoric state. Rin cherished these moments all the more because of it.

Swallowing the majority of Nitori’s release, Rin finally removed his fingers while pulling off the other boy’s now limp cock only to find Nitori passed out and snoring softly beneath him. Rin couldn’t help but snort affectionately at the sight before he got up to get some tissues to clean up what he had missed.

After cleaning up his slumbering boyfriend, Rin gently settled down next to Nitori and situated himself underneath the blankets strewn around the floor. Knowing Nitori, the favor would be returned in spades when the smaller boy regained consciousness in a couple of hours. Rin smiled at the thought until he realized something. He still had a rather noticeable boner and a snoozing boyfriend. 

Somehow he had gotten right back to where he had started. Rin barely suppressed a groan of frustration from leaving his lips as he curled up next to the other boy knowing there was little chance he would be able to catch even a bit of sleep in his current condition.

Dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this took me so long to finish, but it just kept getting longer and longer lol XD


End file.
